This application relates to a end protector link for multi-link conveyor chains, such as silent or inverted tooth chains. Such chains are frequently used in transporting and conveying materials either as a conveying surface or as the means for moving other containers in which a conveyed material is placed. In such applications, the chain is frequently operated in a path that is bounded by lateral guides, wear strips, or other objects located on either or both sides of the chain. As the chain moves along this path, the ends of the pins projecting from the sides of the chain and the link on the outermost extremity of the chain may rub against the lateral guides, wear strips, or other objects. Eventually this rubbing action will abrade or damage the heads on the ends of these pins. Such wear may also damage links at the outermost extremity of the chain. If the damage or wear to pin heads or links is sufficient the pins and/or links may come out of the chain assembly, effectively destroying the integrity of the chain and damaging the conveying system.
Prior art practices for preventing this problem include providing an end link that has a pair of bores through which the pins extend. The outer facing side of the link is provided with an enlarged counterbore or countersunk segment in which the heads of the respective pins reside. The holes are large enough and deep enough that the heads are recessed below the surface of the link and are thus not directly engaged by any adjacent wear or guide surfaces. However, prior art end links with the above features, such as countersunk pin bores, are shaped so that gaps exist between adjacent links. These gaps can cause the chain to catch against the wear or guide surfaces, particularly if the wear strip segments are misaligned, worn or themselves have gaps between adjacent wear segments. Gaps between adjacent end links can also cause damage to items being conveyed on the conveyor, such as small bottles or objects with small parts that can slide into the gap between wear strips when the gap is at its widest.